


Help You

by superwh0alock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwh0alock/pseuds/superwh0alock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling with Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fand0maniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fand0maniac/gifts).



> This is for my best friend because she's been having a hard time, so it's just what it would be like to cuddle with Gabriel after he sees that you've been having a hard time. The title is Help You (by Louden Swain). 
> 
> Side note: gender is that of the reader, but will be described femininely

You couldn't catch a break from stress. Your muscles ached, you were tired, you felt like you couldn't take it. You hadn't been praying to your archangel boyfriend, Gabriel. This worried him. You usually pray to him everyday, but it had been a few days, so he decided to pay you a visit. You heard the flutter of angel wings and lifted your head from your tear stained pillow to see him. 

"Oh my god, (y/n), are you okay?" 

"No," you said, shakily. That was all it took for him to be at your side. 

"Come on, (y/n). I'll get you out of here and everything will be okay." 

You nodded and he took your hand. You closed your eyes and when you opened them you didn't recognise where you were. It was a pale blue room and the only furniture was a large bed. The bedspread was a white comforter. There were some pillows on the bed. It looked like you would sink right into it. You looked at Gabriel and realised he hadn't seen you like this before. You had been crying, eyes red and puffy. You looked worn out. 

"You're so beautiful, I hope you know that," Gabe said, looking deep into your eyes. 

"No I'm not. I've been crying and I look like I got hit with a truck of emotions," you said, looking away. 

"You're always beautiful to me." 

He pulled you close to him and wrapped his arms around you. You buried your head into his neck, tears streaming down your face. 

"It'll be okay, (y/n). I'm here. It's okay." 

You responded by gripping him tighter. He pulled back and took your hand, leading you to the large bed. You crawled onto it and got under the covers. The bed was very comfortable, and you were even more comfortable with Gabe there. He got into bed and laid next to you. You both laid facing each other. He moved so there was no space between you. He put his arm over you, and you had your head buried into his chest. His hands were tracing patterns on your back soothingly. He could tell you were still crying a bit, so he used his grace to gently wipe your tears away. He knew you loved when he used his grace. It felt warm against your face. You just couldn't be close enough to Gabriel and he could tell. He pulled you as close as possible and draped his leg over yours. You felt so calm when you were with him. He was the only person that could make you feel this calm, soothed, just okay. You loved him and he loved you even more. All of your imperfections were perfect to him. You didn't think you were special, but he could see you in a way you would never understand. He had always been a player type, but not with you. You were his only one, and he loved you more than words could describe you. What words couldn't say, actions could. Gestures like this let you know that he loved you and cared about you more than anything. He held your hand and the two of you were there, as close as you could possibly be, his grace massaging your tense muscles while his free hand continued to gently rub your back. You breathed in each other's scent. It was the sweetest smell you'd ever experienced. You couldn't put your finger on what he smelled like, but it was amazing. He was amazing. He kissed the top of your head. Everything felt warm and good and you knew you were safe in his arms. He wouldn't let anything hurt you. He made everything around you stop and it didn't matter. He was the only thing that mattered. You knew he would stay here with you like this for as long as you needed. He would do anything for you. He makes your heart melt, and you know you do the same thing to him. When he sees you his face lights up. His smile gets brighter, as does his day. You are his whole world and he is yours. With you he is playful and flirty, but he has a whole other side. The one he shows at times like these. He was sweet and caring. He was protective and wouldn't let anything happen to you. The two of you laid there for what felt like forever, silent. He melted away your stress. 

"I love you so much," you said after awhile. 

"I love you more than you'll ever know, (y/n)." 

"Thank you for doing this for me." 

"I'll do this for you anytime you need me to, sugar." 

You smiled against his chest and you knew that you had the best boyfriend you could ask for. 


End file.
